The Lost Potter Revenge
by Mikey-Holmes-Choclate-Ninja
Summary: Harry had a sister. Everyone thought she was dead. She didn't remembered... until now. Now she is getting her revenge against the man who single-handedly ruined the her world. The man who plans to kill her brother. Her Mate beside her, she will show the world why the Potter's are an Ancient and Noble house!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovelies! Just a little story to relax my brain.**_

_**Disclaimer: J. owns Harry Potter, her characters and the Wizard World.**_

_**I just borrow it from time to time... Ashley is ME!... I mean mine! *giggles***_

**Chapter 1**

"Everyone quiet down," Professor McGonagal called out as she stood in front of the staff table. Beside her stood four people I have never seen. A young red-headed man warning golden robe with the Gryffindor Crest on his left side, the women next to had beutiful black hair and was wearing a blue robe with the Ravenclaw Crest. Beside her was another women with brown hair. She wore a black robe with the Hufflebuff Crest while the last man stood tall with black shaggy hair, bright green eyes that were brought out by his green robes with the Slytherin Crest. It was rare that we got interrupted with new people during the year. But I am getting ahead of myself.

My name is Ashley Trevors, I am a muggle-born witch. Yes, I was shocked when I heard to but it is true. My parents weren't happy, still aren't but I am in sixth year here. I am in Hufflepuff, the sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor but I beg it not to. I wasn't brave enough for them. My first year here was quite univentful, my second year a Troll broke in on Halloween and apparently the Sorcerer's Stone was here. Someone tried to steal it but Harry Potter stopped them. You see Harry Potter, is called The-Boy-Who-Lived, he is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse. THe Killing Curse is illegal but this bad wizard named Voldemort used it, killing Harry's parents and his older sister and almost killing him. That poor boy, it is even worse because no one remembers that he lost his family that night. My third year was hard, a creature for the Chamber of Secrets was petrafing students, the muggle born ones. I was one of them but yet again Harry saved us. How did a twelve year figure this out but the so called greatest wizard alive, our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore couldn't? It amases me. Last year a mass murder broke out of Azkaban, a magical prison, to come after Harry but in the end Harry said he wasn't trying to kill him that he was innocent. I believe him because he has never lied to us but others believe he was lying. People are rude and nieve. This year is the triWizard turnament, two schools come to join us, there were suppose to be three champions chosen but the cup spat out four. Harry was the fourth, he swore that he didn't do it. I believe him but apparently I am the only one, not even his bestfriend believed him. It was during the first task, after Harry had grabbed the clue to the second task from the Dragon, yes dragon, swung out it's wing and cut him. We all though he would die but we were told that he was fine as he was rushed to the Medical wing. It has been four weeks since then, Harry had left the school claim his Lordship as the last Potter. Now he was back and stood on the other side of McGonagall with Hermione Granger, a brillent Muggleborn witch, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, who had stopped being a brat and became a nice guy.

Everyone stopped talking and looked to McGonagall, "Now I know there have been rumors but I will not have them continue anymore. Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster, Howarts is being taken over by it original Founders, who have come out of their slumber to help the wrongs that have been done. Godric Gryffindor will speak now."

The red-headed man stepped forward and smiled as people gasped. "Hello, Hogwart students and guest. We can not undo the tournament but will be watching it closely. I will be taking over as Headmaster, my love Rowenda will be taking over for Professor Binns, My friend Helga will be helping Madem Poppy as nurse and my brother Salazar will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts since your teacher turned out to be a deatheater using polyjuice potion. We will help you build your magic and give you the encouragement that you deserve. Now I am here to say that the deatheater enter Lord Potter's name into the cup, he will still compete but he does not want to. His friends Hermione, Neville and Draco will be him and us as we rebuild this school as it once was. Thank you, you may return to your meal."

THe black haired man stepped foward, "One moment, Luna Lovegood. Please come here." A young blonde girl stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked to the front. She smiled at him, he chuckled. "Hello Luna."

"Hello Salazar Slytherin." She giggled. Everyone gasped.

"You are an amasing witch, young Luna. I wish to teach you more. You will join Harry and his friends to their private lessons." Salazar smirked.

Luna bowed, "Thank you. I would love that." Luna stood and walked over to Neville.

Cho Chang stood on anger, "You can't train her, she is crazy!"

I growled, "Shut up Chang!" Everyone looked to me, Cedric pouted at him but I shook him off as I stood and walked to the Ravenclaw. "I have had enough of you and your friends picking on Luna. So she sees things that you don't, that doesn't make her crazy. It makes her special! You steal and hide her things, you push her and hit her. I kept my mouth shut long enough, now shut up and sit down!" She glared at me. I laughed, "I have no family Cho. Luna saved me from myself. I will risk Azkaban to keep her safe, what will you risk?"

She looked at her friends, who looked away from her, She pouted. "Fine, let the freaks stay together." She sat down and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes, I walked back to my seat and didn't look up as Rowenda told us to eat. I ate my food, grabbed my thing and walked out of the hall without a word. I walked to the library and buried myself in books. I stayed to myself as much as I could over the next couple weeks before I went back to my muggle family for christmas. I rode the train and was a compartment all to myself until the door opened to reveal a seventh year Slytherin. He walked in, shut the door and locked it. I gulped and scooted to the window, screaming. He growled and hit me, he pulled me to the floor and ripped my shirt before he was pulled back and removed. I gripped my shirt closed as I looked up at Salazar, who was livid.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, he turned back to the boy, who was held down by Godric. "You dare attack a women? You are a disgrace, if I ever see you again, I will kill you." The boy nodded and ran.

Godric stood, "You staying?"

"I'll met you on the platform." Salazar stated, Godric nodded and walked off. Salazar slid inside and sat down. He didn't come close, he didn't shut the door. "Do you need anything?"

I stared at him confused. "You don't hate muggleborns, do you?"

He smirked, "No."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." I blushed, he chuckled.

"It is okay, Miss Trevors." He smiled, "You are muggleborn and you are alone with me. You have every right to ask. I do not hate muggleborns, I believe they should be protected and watched as they leave school. If they are hurt or in danger, it could be a problem to our world." I nodded at his logic, "Has that happened before?"

"The Weasley twins stopped it but they stayed at school for the ball." I whispered, he tensed. "Thank you, Mr Slytherin."

"Please call me Salazar." He waved it off. "You should never have to fear that someone might hurt you."

"You are probably right but it is not the first time and wont be last, Salazar." I stated, he looked upset but nodded. "We are almost there, are you going to stay with me until we get there?"

"Yes, Miss Trevors" He sat back, "You should change your shirt." He closed his eyes, I smiled as I grabed a new shirt and quickly changed them. The train slowed down as we reached the platform. He stood, grabbed my things and carried them off for me. We met up with the other four Founders, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Nevile and Draco. I nodded to them and walked through to the main train station. He turned to me, "Is you family here?"

I flinched, "Um..." I looked around. "Nope but they are always late so.."

"They don't like you, do they?" Harry Potter asked, "Mine don't either. Do they hurt you?"

I stared shocked at him, I opened my mouth but I was grabbed form behind. "There you are. Let's go, I am already running late."

"Yes father." I nodded, I grabbed my things form Salazar who was glaring at my father. I placed my hand in his arm, he turned to me and I shook my head. I turned and walked behind my father.

He hit me, "Who are they? I told you not to make friends."

"They aren't freinds father." I stated. "Thay are teachers."

"Oh, well than." He nodded to them and walked off. I looked back to Harry and nodded. He growled as my father called, "Hurry up or I'll leave you." I ran after him. I put my thing in the truck, claimed into the back seat and shifted into the floor so noone could see me. My father got in and began to drive. "My family has plans tonight so go to your room and don't come out."

"Yes, sir." I whispered. I stayed on the floor for the two hour drive home, got out, grabbed my things and ran up the stairs. I put my things away and laid on the bed. Waiting for the family to leave. Once they were gone, I pulled out my books and began my homeworks.

I stayed in my room the whole vacationuntil christmas morning. Mother desided that holidays we would play family, I went down and sat with them as they opened presents and then we sat together to eat. The whole dinner was father talking about his works, mother telling us why she was proud of my bothers and little sister and everyone making fun of me. My little sister 'accidently' spelt her juice on my outfit, mother sent my out of the snow to dry off. It was cold but I walked around the backyard and looked over to the neighbors's. I was so happy when I found out that I lived next door to the Lovegoods, I loved Luna's father. I lifted my head to the sky. "Luna, where are you?"

"You called?" Her voice called out behind me, I gasped and turned. "Hello Ashley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How?" I asked.

"Godric helped us take and pass the Aparate test early." Luna smiled then frowned slightly. "I came because we need you help. The others are watching us on a viewing spell. So say hi."

"Hello others." I giggled. "Help?"

"Yes we have a snake that we need but it wont listen to Harry and Salazar." Luna stated, "You are the only other Parseltongue that I know. Will you help?"

I was nervous, I hadn't told anyone about my gift for fear but Luna and Salazar needed my help. I took a deep breath and held out my hand, she giggled, took it and we were gone. When I opened my eyes, we were standing in a graveyard before a grave that read Tom Riddle. I looked to her. "I remember cleaning a plaque for Tom Marvolo Riddle, same preson?"

"Nope, his muggle father." Luna spoke darkly. "He is really the dark lord."

I laughed softly, "Voldemort is half muggle! Stupid prat." I shake my head. "Snake?"

"In the house but so is voldemort and Peter Pettigrew." She answered.

I nodded but frose, "Pettigew... But I thought... Oh my, Harry was right, I knew it."

I took a deep breath walked closer to the house and focused as I listened. I heard walked and whispering but then I heard her. _Evil master turned me into dark magic. Should have left him now I must die but how. He cursed me to never follow Potter or my true master Salazar. Oh what will I do._

I gasped and held up a hand to Luna, I took a deep breath and spoke to the snake. _"I can help you sweet snake, I am a friend of Salazar. Will you let me?"_ The snake stopped moving before moving closer to me, when she came into view, I gasped at her beauty. _"You are beauitful, I am sorry that evil man did this to you."_

The snake moved to me as I knelt to her, she lifted herself to looked me in the eye. _You hear me speaker, I can listen to you without my evil master knowing. To save me, I must die. Can you do that?_

I looked to Luna, "She needs me to kill her."

Luna nodded. "Yes. Godric?"

A sword appeared beside me, I gasped before turning to the snake. _"May I know your name, Beauty?"_

_Nagini, speaker._ The snake answered, I nodded and gripped the sword. As I did the wind picked up, the sword and I glowed, I gasped. The snake bowed. _Speaker, you are the heir of Gyffindor. You must hurry, he comes for me. Kill me quick and go to the Goblins. Call Ragnuk._

_"Thank you Nagini. You are truely amazing._ I set you free." I swung to sword and cut her head off. A black cloud burst out of her and exploded sending me to my back and Luna into a gravestone. I heard a shout and saw a man running toward us, I grabbed Luna. "RAGNUK!" A goblin appeared staring at me and the sword. "Escape now, explain later."

I pointed to the man shooting hexes at us, the goblin grabbed me and we were gone. As the world stopped spinning, I realised Luna and I were in Gringotts. I looked up at the shooked Goblins. The one who came to me growled, "How did you call me?"

"I don't know. I grabbed the sword, we lit up and the snake I was talking to told me that I was the heir of Gryffindor and to come to Ragnuk. Are you Ragnuk?" I explained as I knelt over Luna, checking her for cuts.

A goblin pushed me out of the way, "I will help Luna, Heir of Gryffindor. She is a friend here. Answer Ragnuk's questions."

I nodded to him and turned to the goblin again. "I am sorry to distrub you, Master Ragnuk." The Goblins looked shocked, I bowed slightly. "Thank you for coming to our aid. I do not know how I called you. Luna came to me this night, asking for a favor that I could help with. I speak Parseltongue even through I am a muggleborn or I atleast I think I am but I didn't know the Gryffindor line past through muggles. Maybe you can help me understand. Godric sent his sword to help me kill the snake, who asked me to kill her. When I picked it up the wind blew around me, the sword and me started to glow. The snake told me to hurry, that I was the heir of Gryffindor and that I needed to come to you. I killed her, a black cloud appeared from her and exploded. Luna hit a gravestone and was knocked out. I saw the man come towards us, I can't aparate yet so I called your name and you came. That is all I know."

"Darvaro take Luna to the healing room. Heir of Gryffindor, come with me and we shall figure everything out." Ragnuk turned and began to walk, I jumped up and followed him behind the counter to an office. Once inside he motioned me to sit, I did and waited as he went to grabbed a bowl and a dagger. "I need you hand, Heir of Gryffindor." A placed it over the bowl, he took the dagger, pierced the skin and turned it over to bleed into the bowl. "This will show us who your parents are, Miss."

"Ashley, please call me Ashley." I whispered. "If my parents aren't who I live with, what will happed?"

"We will contact your parents, let them now you are here then we will find who placed you with the muggles you live with. Do not worry Ashley, wee will figure everythi..." He voice cut off as the bowl glowed bright white and two people appeared above it. He gasped, "Impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I gasped and jumped out of my chair. "IS THAT JAMES AND LILY POTTPER?!"

Ragnuk stared at it and nodded, "Yes, Ashley. It would seem that you are Siri Linda Potter. You are the long lost Potter."

I gasped and fell to my knees, "Potter? But then... Oh my... Harry." I began to cry. "Harry... my brother... my little brother." I hit the floor, "Alone, all those years. Why? Ragnuk why?" I growled, "I want to know who did this to me!" I stood and faced him. "If they stole me, what else have they done? Is this even what I look like?"

Ragnuk growled, "I do not know Ashley but we will find out."

Darvaro walked in with Luna, I smiled at her. She looked to the bowl then to me, "What did I miss?"

"Alot." I answered. "Ragnuk, find out what you need. I need to talk to Luna." Ragnuk nodded and Darvaro and him left the office. I sighed and sat down. "Luna, I am Siri Linda Potter, Harry's older sister." She gasped. "I need you to listen to me. Are they still watching?" A small white lion apeared in the roombefore disapearing, Luna nodded. I took a deep breath. "I need you to return to them. Tell Harry... tell him that I am coming but I have thing I must do first. Tell Sirius... that I don't remember him but I will. Tell Godric, I will do him proud but I have to protect my brother. Can you do this?" She nodded before walking out of the office. I sat there, crying. "Harry... I am sorry that I failed you."

Ragnuk walked in, "We are ready in the healing room." I stood and walked into a room off to the right. I laid down on a couch type bed, Darvaro walked to me and ran his glowing hands over my body. He began to chant as a list appeared to Ragnuk, who growled and left the room. I forced myself to relax and closed my eyes. I thought back on seeing Harry after he got out of the Medical Wing first year, his eyes as Hermione and I walked in the main hall n second year, his saddness at the end of third and his eyes this year. His fear. I was his sister and someone had stolen him from me. I would get him back and they would pay. My thougths were cut off as I scream ripped through me as my body changed. I grew shorter, skinnier and filled out my curves. My hair turned bright red before settling on black, my eyes flashed yellow before settling on green. It hurt but I focused on Harry. As the pain disappeared, I sat up and catched my breath. "Ash... do you want me to call Siri?"

"Yes." My voice shocked me, it was softer. "What did you find?"

"A lot, let us returned to my office." Ragnuk held out his hand, I took it and he led my back into the office. I sat down and he turned to me. "Your magical core was blocked. If you had been a normal witch, it would have killed you." I gasped as fear filled my eyes. "Your magical bloodline was block, both your magical creature heritage was blocked as well." He frowned, "When if your seventh birthday?"

"Next year." I answered.

"If you had hit it while it was still blocked, you would have died." He stated, I growled. "You are part Veela. The females in the Potter line are. You will have a mate, and the power."

"I met a Veela, this year. There are a few at Hogwarts." I stated, he nodded.

"You must get help form one of them, to control it." He stated, I nodded. "You also have werewolf instincts, that means you were scratch a wolf close to a full moon."

"Bitten actually." I corrected. "Greyback when I was seven. Some black haired women saved me."

Ragnuk looked shocked but nodded. "You have an animgus form already, a phoenix. They are rare but they normally come out in a wizard or witch when one of their family members are hurt almost to the point of death."

"I turned when I was nine." I whispered as my hair turned bright red. "Harry was seven. He was hurt, hurt enough that I felt it miles apart! What kind of monsters was he living with?"

"Your aunt, uncle and their son." Ragnuk growled. "He still lives with them." I growled my eyes turned yellow. "You are a Metamorphmagus, you can change your appearence but we will handle that. You are the heir to Gryffindor, you claim the lordship."

"How?" I asked, "Godric is alive."

"Yes." Ragnuk smiled. "But the founders lived one life, they handed their lordships down, he can not claim it back. It is yours now."

"But... what if I mess up?" I ask as I look to the floor. "What if I fail him, I have already failed Harry."

Ragnuk smiled at me as he lifted my head up. "You did not fail your brother, neither of you knew. Now that you do, you will protect you. You will not fail Godric, just follow your heart." I took deep breath and nodded. "Ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do I do?" I smiled.

"Place your left hand over your heart and repeat this words." He handed me a paper and stepped back.

I placed my left hand over my heart, took a breat and read the paper. "I, Siri Linda Potter, heir of Gryffindor, hereby claim the lordship, power and head of house for the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor to up hold the responiblity and honor until the day my heir proceeds me. So mote it be." As I finished, a light burst from my heart, surrounded me and a deep ancient magic ran through me. I gasped as my head flew back and my body arched. The power shot through my before settling, I breath deeply and looked to Ragnuk. "Well that was something. What now?"

"You must control hair, Siri. It keeps changing." He snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared before me.

"I giggled as me hair flashed the rainbow, I took a deep breath and calmed myself. When I openned my eyes, my hair was ruby red, I smiled. "Better?"

"Yes, now. Do you wish to free Sirius Black?" Ragnuk asked, I turned to him shock. "Lord Potter could not because he was to close to the man, it was said that he was under Black's control. You can do it."

"Now?" I asked, Ragnuk nodded. "Do it." I nodded, Ragnuk left the office as I turned back to the mirror. I focused and my eyes turned brown, yellow then grey. I giggled as I gave myself a pig nose then a beak then turned my hair into short blue spikes. I laughed then frown as I turned my hair black and brown eyes like James. "Dad, check." Then red hair and green eyes, "Mom, check." Then black hair and black eyes, "Uncle Sev, che..." I gasped and stood, "RAGNUK!"

Ragnuk and Darvaro came back in, Ragnuk sighed, "Siri?"

"I remember." I whispered. "I remember. Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and Uncle... uncle Severus. He loved us, Harry and me but Dumbledore came one night and cursed him. Professor Snape isn't my uncle Sev, we need to save him!" I fell to my knees, "Uncle Sev and Sirius became friends but Dumbledore stole it from them just as he stole me from my family. I remember everything."

Ragnuk raored. "Fabiro, Get me Severus Snape! Darvaro, prepare the room. Calm yourself, we will save him but we have a trail to attend."

I nodded, wiped away my tears and focused on the mirror. My hair turned ruby red, my eyes bright green, I dusted off my clothes and stepped to Ragnuk. "Do I look okay?"

He smiled and snapped my fingers, my ruined outfit turned into a beautiful silver dress. My hair was up with curls falling down, "You looked perfect, Lady Gryffindor."

"Then led the way Master Ragnuk." I smiled as he took my hand and led me through the floo network. We came out the other side in a busy building. "Ministry of Magic?" Ragnuk nodded as he led me down a hallway to one with several doors. We walked to the fourth one and entered, I was nevous. It was packed with witches and wizards that were watching us. Ragnuk walked me over to a seprate seating area before standing he stood infront of the others.

"Hello Minister, thank you for coming. I am here to right a wrong that you have done." A women on pink cleared her throat and stood up but Ragnuk ignored her. "I have looked through our vaults and yours as well. Sirius Black never reseved a trial and you will give him one tonight under the law 3860."

The MInister looked angry. "We have told Lord Potter, that..."

I stood, "Do I look like lord Potter?"

The minister looked shocked, "No, you do not."

"Then I believe we have a trial to start, Minister." I smirked as I sat back down.

The women in pink, "Who are you?" I ignored her and looked Ragnuk, "Excuse me? I asked you a question, you ungreatful littl..."

Ragnuk cut her off. "You will not speak disrespectful to Lady Gryffindor." Everyone frose, "If she does not wish to speak to you, you will be quiet. Now Minister?"

"Yes, Deatheater Black..."

I growled, "Since he has not a trial, it is not wise to call him a death eater, Minister. Do not be foolish."

He nodded, "Forgive me." He sat down. "Sirius Black, shall reseve a trial. 

Ragnuk smiled, "I need your word that if Sirius Black were to appear before us that no one would harm him. Do I have it?" Everyone nodded.

"Oh good." Sirius' voice called out, "I would hate to be attacked at my own trial." I sat straighter, he winked at me. "So should I sit in the chair?"

"Yes, Mister Black." The Minster answered.

Sirius sat down, a women stood up and walked down to him. "This is Veritaserum. Will you allow us to use it?"

"Of couse Amelia." Sirius smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, lifted his head back, he opened his lips and she poured three drops in. She backed up and waited a moment.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Where you James Potter best friend?"

"Still am."

The Minister stood. "Are you a deatheater?"

"No." Everyone frose at his answer.

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No." Sirius smirked.

"Who was James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?" The Minister asked slowly.

"Peter Pettigrew." Everyone gasped as the Minister sat down.

Amelia smiled, "Did you kill Peter or those muggles?"

"No." Sirius answered darkly.

"What happened?" Ragnuk asked.

"I went to arrest Peter, since I was an auror. He tricked me, shouted out that I betrayed James, shot out a curse killing the muggles, cutting off his finger then transformed into his animagus form, a rat, and ran down the sewer." Sirius answered.

"Peter is alive?" The Minister asked.

"Yes but then again Harry already told you that Minister." Sirius growled. The Minister looked afraid.

Amelia sighed, "There are no records of Peter being an animagus."

"No, but then again there are none of James or me either. But we were still animagus'. Peter a rat, James a stag and me a dog. Shall I show you?" Sirius smirked, Amelia nodded. Sirius stood, shifted into a black dog then shifted back. "Satisfied?"

"Yes, give him the antidote." The Minster ordered. "Those who believe Sirius is innocent?" Everyone raised their hand, Sirius smiled. "Lord Black, you are free. Your magic and wand shall be returned to you. Your name cleared in the paper tomorrow and we are truely sorry that you have suffered this injustice."

"Thank you Minister." Sirius stood, dusted off his clothes and took his wand from a nameless Auror. "I believe you owe Lord Potter an apologise as well. Good day."

"Yes, I will see to it." The Minister nodded. "Lady Gryffindor?" I turned to him as I stepped down from my box. "May I ask why you care about Sirius Black's release?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I took a deep breath and turned. "My full name is Siri Linda Potter-Gryffindor." Everyone gasped. "I was stolen from my home and given to muggles. I have found out that I am Harry's sister and his muggle Aunt that he is living with is beating him." Amelia gasped, I nodded, "To save him, I needed my uncle free. I expect that my parent's will be released as well Minister."

The Minister nodded, "I will get it and send it to Ragnuk, Lady Gryffindor."

"Thnak you." I nodded and walked to Sirius, who led me from the room. We followed Ragnuk to the Floo network, then rejoined Darvaro in Gringotts. "Darvaro?"

"Severus is fine, all healed. Quite upset with himself but would you like me to check Lord Black?" Darvaro asked.

"Please, uncle?" I turned to Sirius.

Sirius smiled and kissed my forehead. "You only have to ask, princess." I smiled as he went with Darvaro.

"Shall we go see Severus, Siri?" Ragnuk asked, I nodded. He led me back to his office where Severus was pacing.

"Uncle Sev?" I whispered, he frose, turned to stare at me.

"Little Pebbles?" He whispered, I giggled having my hair pull itself it to a short ponytail like Pebble Flinstone. "Oh Pebbles." He walked to me and hugged me close. "I am so sorry."

"It is okay, uncle Sev. We can fix it now." I whisper, he nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I look forward to have Paddy back." Severus smirked, the door bursted open, Sirius walked through glaring. "Paddy?"

"I'm going to kill me Sev." Sirius growled as he lifted me in the air and spun me around, I giggled. He set me down and looked at Sev. "He stole you and Princess from me. I'll kill him."

Severus smirked, "So you did miss me?"

"Shut up, Sev." Sirius gripped his neck, pulled him close and kissed him. He pulled back. "You know I missed you."

Severus sighed, "Yes, but it good to hear." He turned to me, "Are you done?"

"Nope." I sighed, "Two more stops but since I can Aparate yet, I guess I have to take you." I grabbed their hands and bowed to Ragnuk. "Thank you Master Ragnuk."

"You are welcome, always call on me." He bowed.

I turned to Sirius, "I need to go see my 'parents'."

Sirius nodded and suddenly we were infront of the house I had believed to be my home. I walked inside to the family setting on the couch, my 'father' stood. "Where have you been? I called you and you didn't come. You will be punished."

"No I won't, sit down, shut and listen closely." I stated as Sirius and Severus joined me, he sat and everyone stared shocked. "I know that you aren't my family. I am a Potter. The only thing I want to know, is did you know? And who brought me here?"

The mother and father looked forward and saod nothing, I rolled my eye but what surpirsed me was the oldest son. "Yes, we knew." The parents glared at him, he flipped them off. "Some huge hairy guy brought you. Told us to take care of you. That you were special. Days later an old guy showed up, told ma and pa to treat you like dirt, that you were evil and couldn't be allowed to have hope."

"Thank you John." I nodded, "Let's go now. Someone can get my things later."

Sirius smirked, "Kreature?" a house elf appeared, he didn't look happy. "Go get Lady Gryffindor's things and take them home." The elf was gone and we walked out.

"Thanks Padfoot." I smiled, he chuckled, "Now Petunia's."

Sirius tensed but I didn't look at him as Severus grabbed us and aparated in front of the house where Harry had been forced to stay. I walked up to the door. "Siri, are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." I knocked and waited as someone walked closer and opened the door. A heavy set teen answered, our cousin. "Hello, your parents home?" He nodded, his mouth full of food and let us in. I shivered as he checked me out as we walked in. I walked to the kitchen where three adults stood. They looked at us as my cousin sat.

"Who are you?" The fat man demaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Vernon?" I asked as Sirius and Severus stepped to myside, Petunia gasped at Severus and began to talk, "Don't Petunia." She closed her mouth at the venom in my tone. "Now, Vernon?"

"Yes, what are you doing in my hom..." I walked to him and punched him in the face. Petunia gasped as the fat women stood and Dudley choked on his food.

"That is for my brother!" I walked to Petunia as my eyes turned bright green, I smiled at her, "Hello Aunt Tunie!" She stared shocked, I walked to Dudley, hit him in the back, he stopped choking. I walked to the fat lady, "You must be Marge, I heard of you. You sent a dog after my brother. Not very nice. How about I send a snake after you?" I smirked as I hissed, _"Hear me?"_

_Speaker?_ A beautiful snake slithered into the house.

_"Scare the fat women. Please." _I giggled as the snake lunged at her, she screamed and ran around the house, I walked back to Vernon. "In case you haven't figure it out. Harry is my brother."

Vernon got red in the face. "You are another Frea..."

I gripped his throat, "If you call me a freak, I will show you one." I bent close, "You will call me by my name, Lady Gryffindor." Petunia gasped, I winked at her. "Oh yes, Auntie. A Lady. I am here for my nephew. You will sign over your rights then get the fuck out of my mother's house!"

"Where will we go?" Petunia asked.

"I don't care." I dropped Vernon, "Write." She nodded, got a paper and signed over her right's to Harry. She gave it to me, "Good, I'll give you until the summer to get out of my mother's house. Start packing. If you take anything that belongs to my family, I will come after you."

Petunia nodded, "Of course, my Lady." She pulled off her necklace and her wedding ring. She held them out, "They were Lily's."

I took them, "Merry Christmas." I turned and walked out. "_Beauty? Come."_ The snake appeared beside me, I lifted her up and turned to Sirius, "Where now?"

"12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius smiled, "Home for now."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Severus, who smiled and held me close as Sirius hugged us and we appeared outside it, Sirius thought abou ti and it appeared. I gasped in awe as we walked inside, they were quiet until we walked into the kitchen. Severus walked to Harry, knelt before him, "Forgive me Harry, I didn't remember but that is no excuse for what I have done."

Harry smiled, "It is okay. We'll start over, okay?" Severus nodded and walked back to me.

I was nervous, looking at my feet. Someone lifted my face, I opened my eyes and saw Godric. He was smiling, "You are an amasing witch and I am happy to have you as my Head of House." I blushed, "You will not fail me, little one."

I nodded before turning to Harry, he stared at me before running and hugging me tightly. I hugged him as tears fell, my hair turned blue. "Forgive me."

He shook his head, "Nothing to forgive, not your fault. I love you! I am not alone anymore."

"Never. Never again." I whispered. I kissed his cheek and pulled back, he wiped my tears and I smiled. "We have each other."

He nodded and pulled me to the table, I sat and was introduce to everyone. I knew everyone but Tonks, I hugged Remus, who sighed in happiness. "So what are you doing?"

Harry smiled, "We'll get there, it is christmas. Can we meet Beauty?"

I laughed, _"Beauty? Would you like to come out? There are two more speakers."_ The snake poked out of my sleave and slithered on the table. _"This is my brother Harry, he speaks and that man over there with the jade green eyes is Salazar Slytherin."_

The snake bowed to Harry, who smiled. _"Hello Beauty."_

Salazar smiled, _"Beauty? Will you tell us your real name?"_ I tried not to gasped as his voice, it was beautiful, I shook my head and watched the snake as she bowed to him.

_My name is Varra, Master. It is an honor to meet you, Harry and the speaker._ The snake answered.

_"The speaker's name is Siri, Varra."_ Salazar chuckled, I shivered and gripped into Severus arms, he looked at me.

_Of course Master. Siri is a beautiful name._ The snake slithered over to Harry and made her way up his arm, she bit in to his neck, _She brought me to my Master, I have looking for him for fourteen years._

_"You are my familiar?"_ Harry asked, the snaked nodded before disappearing from sight. Harry laughed, "I found my familiar, uncle Remus."

"Oh good." Remus smirked.

"Siri?" Severus asked me, everyone turned to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was staring at Salazar, "I... I need... I need Fleur!" I stood. "DOBBY!" The elf appeared before me,"Hogwarts now!" Before anyone could stop me I was gone, not knowing the viewing spell was still active. Dobby brought me to the kitchen, I kissed his cheek, "Thanks, I'll be back." I ran out and down the corridor to the main hall, inside I saw student but not Fleur. I groaned and ran out side to the gaint carriage. I knocked on the door, the headmistress opened the door. "Please, I just found out I am a Veela, I need to talk to Fleur."

"One moment dear." She gasped and went back inside, seconds later Fleur ran out the door to me.

"Ashley?" She hugged me. "You are Veela?"

"Yes, my real name is Siri Linda Potter-Gryffindor. I was stolen form my family and my powers were blocked." She gasped and looked livid, "My seventeenth birthday is next year, during the summer actually but I... I think...I think I have found my mate." I finished terrorifed.

She gasped, hugged me. "It is okay. Tell me." She walked me over to the edge of the lake, I sat and she hugged me close. "Tell why you are afraid."

"When he talks, he voice makes me weak. When he looks at me, I feel beautiful. When he laughs, I go crazy." I stated, she nodded.

"It is your mate. My grandmother, aunt and father felt that way about their mates, why are you afraid?" Fleur asked softly.

"Because it is Salazar Slytherin!" I answered, she gasped. I began to cry, she hugged me.

"Shh, it is okay. It will be okay." She whispered as she rocked me. "I see your fear, he is an amasing wizard. You feel that he could never want you?" I nodded, she pulled me into her arms. "Okay, I know this must be hard. We will get through this, I will help you."

"How Fleur? He teaches here. He is tutoring my brother, he will always be around. What will I do?" I panicked, "How do I not act? How do I stop myself from acting a fool?"

"I don't know but my father can help. He will help, I can go asked him now." Fleur stated.

"You do not need to princess. I heard." A voice came from behind us, I turned a beautiful man behind us, he sat down beside me. "It will be hard to fight your instinct, are you sure he does not like you?"

"I barely know the man, how can he like me, sir?" I whispered.

"Call me Louis." He smiled, "I can help you but it will be hard and at some times, it will hurt. Is this what you want?"

I looked down at my hands, "I don't want him to feel like he doesn't have a choice." I looked up at him, "I will not force anyone."

Louis smiled, "That is how I felt about my wife, I understand Little Veela." He nodded, "I will help you but you should be fine until your seventeenth birthday."

"This summer." I stated. 

"You will come visit us, after this year. I will teach you over the summer. If you get distracted before then, start humming, it will calm yourself down." He stated, I nodded and lend into Fleur. "You are very smart to seek help instead of face it on your own."

"I am not perfect or brillent. I know that I need help, why not come to the only Veela that I know." I smiled, he chuckled. "Just like I went to Viktor to teach me to fly."

"And you are a wonderful student." Viktor's baritone voice stated, I turned and giggled at him. "You have changed."

"Yes, I am Lady Gryffindor. Harry Potter's big sister, Siri Linda Potter-Gryffindor." I stated, he smiled. "So how was christmas?"

"Just as you warned, fangirls sending me luff-potions." He shook his head as he sat behind me. "I heard you are Veela?" I nodded, he looked firece, "I will protect you from boys, who try to be forceful."

I looked shocked and turned to Fleur, who looked ashamed. "Fleur?"

"My date for the ball, didn't like the word no." She whispered, "Cedric saved me."

I hugged her, "I am sorry." I smiled to Viktor, "Thank you." He nodded. "I must return to my brother, I ran out on him, he must be wor... Shit!"

Viktor chuckled, "Language."

I glared playfull at him, "No other word for the occation." Fleur giggled as I repeated his line. He smirked. "I forgot."

Louis smiled, "What?"

"They are using a viewer charm. They have seenand heard everything." I frowned, "Salazar is there."

Viktor chuckled and hugged me, "It is okay, he knews and will have time to adjust. Besides, if he doesn't love you, then he is an... rnynak."

I giggled. "Did you just call Salazar a fool?" he smirked and nodded, I shook my head. "Foolish man, I have to go. I will see you when winter vacation is over. Thank you Fleur and Louis." I kissed Viktor cheek, hugged Fleura and waved to Fleur before running back to the castle.

On my way to the kitchen I ran into two seventh year Slytherins. "Well look what we have here?"

The taller one smirked, "You here we thought are pet had gone home." I blacked up, they laughed.

The fatter one reached to me, I screamed. "FORGE! GRED!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Shut up bitch, no one is going to save you." The taller one backhanded me into the wall.

"Expelliomus!" Fred shot at him as George hit the fatter one.

George growled, "I believe we told you last time to stay away from her."

The two Slytherins ran away as Fred helped me off the ground. "Ashley, you are supopose to be home."

"It is Siri Potter-Gryffindor." The twins gasped, I smirked. "I am Harry's sister. Hey did Harry tell you our dad was Prongs?"

"What?!" Fred shouted, I giggled.

"Yep, our uncle Sirius is Padfoot and our uncle Remus is Moony!" I smirked as they stared. "He never told you?"

They bowed at my feet, "WE ARE NOT WORTHY! WE ARE NOT WORHTY! WE ARE NOT WORTHY!"

I laughed, "Oh now you admit it?"

George smirked as Fred lifted me into the air and spun me around. "Our princess!"

I chuckled, "Down." Fred set me down, "I have to get the kitchen without anyone noticing me and since I am pretty sure Harry has daddy's cloak, you have to help me since I am not suppose to be here." I smirked as they laughed and ran off.

I waited two minutes, heard McGonagall scream 'Weasley' and ran. I ran through the strudents in the hall, made it to the kitchen and walked inside. "Dobby?"

"Yes, my lady?" He smiled, "Time to go home?"

"Yep." I grabbed his hand, his snapped his fingers and as we disappeared Dumbledore, who was bright neon pink with feathers, walked into the kitchen. I landed in Grimmald place giggling. I fell to the floor and laughed as a portrait began to scream about traitors and mudbloods.

I frowned as Sirius sighed, "Shut up mother!" He went to close the curtain but I stopped, stepping in front of her, everyone watched as Sirius paused. "Siri?"

The portrait glared. "SIRI! WHAT IS THIS YOUR WHORE CHILD?"

I giggled, "Whore child? Is that the best you got, you old bitch?" Everyone frose, she gasped. "What? I suppose to be scared of you? You're dead! Are you fucking stupid! You have no power! You just some painting on a wall! You think you're clever because you scream some nasty words. Oh please. You can't call me anything I haven't already heard bitch!" I smirked as I stepped closer. "Is mudblood suppose to hurt? It is a fucking word! It was first meant to discribe people, not put them down. It wasn't a bad thing until some fucking idoit took it that way. It just ment different blood form prue bloods. It wasn't a bad word, you think it hurts people. Dumb bitch! You lost both your sons, how does it feel? You precious baby boy died and because your husband had a brain, Sirius is your Head of House!" I laughed, "You want to know the funny part?" I tilted my head, "Regulus never believed voldemort. I have his diary." I smirked as I pulled it out of my pocket, she gasped. "He left it at Hogwarts before he chose to betray voldemort, can you believe that?"

"Lier." the portrait whispered.

I giggled as I opened it to the last page. "If you find this, I hope that you know my brother Sirius Black. Tell him that I am sorry. It was me that sent him to James that die, mother tried to kill him. Tell him I love him, that I never wanted this but Malfoy threatened to kill Andy if I didn't take the mark. Tell him that I never forgot him, never forgot what he taught me. I loved a muggle, her name was Sara. She was beautiful, I wish I could have married her. Sara Murphy. God I will miss her, I hope she is happy. Sirius, god I live you, I miss you. I wish I had my big brother as I write this. It will be my last entry because I am going to betray the dark lord tonight. He is making Horcruxes, Sirius. So far he has Grunt's ring, Salazar's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's crown, his diary from school. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he is a half blood. God bless my soul. Kreature will have the locket until he can distroy it. Sirius, know this. I hate mother, just as you but one of had to suffer this si that the other could live free. I love you and I am happy to have suffered for you. Be happy. Love Regulus A. Black." I closed it and looked up at her, "KREATURE!" the elf appeared. "Did Regulus give you a locket to distroy?" the elf nodded, "I can distroy it, where is it?"

"I will get it, my lady." the elf left and the portrait screamed.

"NO! HE BETRAYED ME! THAT IDIOT CHILD! AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR HIM! HE BETRAYED ME!" she screamed.

I laughed, "Shut up bitch!" she glared at me, "You are alone! No one is stupid enough to follow that half blood idiot! You are nothing! No one listens to you."

"If you stab her with the sword, my lady, she will fall." Kreature told me as he returned.

I smiled, "Thank you Kreature dear." I gripped the sword. "Can you levitate it?" He snapped his fingers and it levitated, it opend a black cloud came out but I didn't wait, I stabbed it in the center, right through to the painting. It exploded and she screamed as she fell apart. I dropped to the floor and Kreature covered me as everyone backed up. When it stopped, Kreature fell. I put the sword don't and held him close. "You kept your word Kreature, Regulus would be very proud of you. It is okay to rest now."

"Am I released?" he whispered.

I looked to Sirius, who ran upstairs to Regulus' room and came back down with a shirt. He gave it to Kreature, "You are released Kreature, I am sorry for mistreating you but you did this house very proud."

"Thank you master, I will join Regulus now." Kreature said as he took his last breath.

I set him down and looked at the locket, "How many are left?"

Harry picked it up. "One."

"My crown." Rowenda stated. "I don't know were it is."

"Hogwarts." I smirked, they looked shocked, "One of the first ones he ever did. Your daugther gave it to him, she had no idea what he would do with it."

Rowenda sighed sadly. "How do you know this?"

"The Bloody Baron." I smirked, "He really loves her. Crazy little man killed her because he loved her, with they would talk because she loves him too. They could cross over, if they just fucking talk." I shook my head, "Poor little confused people, missing out on love."

"I agree." Salazar agreed, I tensed. "You will have to look at me sometime."

"Yep, eventually." I nodded before standing, duting off my dress. "But not today." I looked to Harry, "Did you figure out the clue?" He shook his head, I sighed. "Really Cedric figured it out after two nights, opened under water during a bath. Do that."

"How do you know he was in a bath?" Salazar demanded, Sirius chuckled at the look of jealousy.

"I was there." I stated. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Harry choked as Salazar growled darkly. I looked around, "What? I'm not innocent." I walked off to upstairs.

"Siri!" Sirius shouted, I giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Relax, we were clothed. Cedric is gay!" I smirked as I walked up the library. Once inside, I heard Remus and Godric laughing. I sat walked amoung the books before finding one on curses, I sat down and Salazar walked in and shut the door. "Must we do this?"

"Please?" He whispered, I nodded and he sat down. "I will not push you but please don't hide form me. You are not the only one who is mated." I looked up at him, "I am a wolf animagus, much to Godric's delight. Wolves mate." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't going to push you, just get to know you. I am sorry if I am not who you want. I know that you could do better, I wish you could be happ..."

I cut him off by jumping up and placing my hand on his mouth. He looked up at me, "Please don't tell me how I show feel. I don't know you well enough yet but You had my attention when you stood up for Luna. You are a great wizard and I am lucky. I didn't know that you mated to be but I am not upset, it will be easier knowing I am not alone but I still would like to join Fleur this summer." He nodded before taking my hand down, he kissed the palm first causing to gasp. "I would like to know you more but I need to know that I can control myself."

"I know what you mean, I understand." Salazar smiled, "But know this, I am wolf. If I see an oppertunty make you blush or go weak at the knees, I am taking it."

I smiled, "Deal."

"Good. Oh Remus wanted to talk to you." Salazar smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"You should have said that." I chuckled and walked out of library and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen with Salazar behind, "Moony?"

Remus smiled, "What do you remember?"

"Moony, Padfoot, Sev and Wormtail. Daddy taking me on a broom ride around the house. Paddy hidding with me on the roof when mom found out. Mom and dad flipped out when I first turned my eyes yellow. Sev letting me sit beside him while he worked, Peter beggin me to forgive him and Peter hidding me when Lucius came to him one night bleeding. Then Albus, cursing Sev, Sirius, Peter and Luc..." My eyes got wide. "Oh my holy... Merlin!"

Harry looked at me, "Siri? Why did Albus curse Lucius?"

"Remus is his mate!" I screamed, I turned. "DOBBY!" Remus gasped behind me as the elf appeared, I knelt down. "I know that Lucius was very mean to you these last years but he isn't the same man. Someone very strong is keeping him form his mate, he is broken inside. I need to save, will you help me? Will you help me save my godfather?"

Dobby looked scared but nodded, "What must Dobby do, My Lady?"

"Get him to the goblins, to Ragnuk. He will handle him from there." I stated, Dobby nodded and disappeared. I went back to the table, "Winky?" She apeared beside me and smiled. "Bring me Regulus' fourth year journal." She nodded and disappeared, I sat down, placed my head in my hands. "What has that fool done? Why would he do this? How did noone see this?"

Remus knelt beside her, "Siri, what do you mean I am Lucius' mate, it is not possible."

"Oh who are you kidding?" I snapped as I glared at him. "The reason you are fighting Tonks so bad is because your wolf hates her! Don't lie to me!" I held my hand out as Winky appeared and handed me a globe. I set it on the table, tapped it with my wand. "I whole heartedly swear that I will use my knowledge to better the world. Regulus runs into Lucius on the full moon, show me." The globe turned dark before pushing out a picture above it.

**It was the astronamy tower of Hogwarts, Regulus walked in to mail a letter to father. Lucius was sitting in the window watching the forrest below, he turned yellow eyed and growled at Regulus. "Wow, I mean you no harm Luc."**

**"Sorry Reg." Lucius turned back to the window. "If father had made Greyback bit me two days later, I could down there running with him, instead of watching him with James, Sirius and Peter."**

**Regulus walked to the window and looked out. "Remus? You want to run with Remus? I thought you hated him?"**

**Lucius shook his head, "I must act as I do or father will find out. Remus is my mate. It hurts me to hurt him but I can't let them know. Father is already threating to kill you if I don't take the mark, I can't risk Remus as well. It hurts but I know James and your brother will take care of him and love him until I can be free from this hell." Tears fell from his eyes as Remus howled at the sky and the black dog jumped on him. "I must watch from a far, I love him Reg."**

**"I am sorry Luc." Regulus rubbed his arm in comfort. "I wish that we didn't have to be forced into this. I wish we could be happy."**

**Lucius smiled. "You still miss your brother?" Regulus nodded, "He is a great wizard, Reg. He will fine."**

**"But if he acts before he thinks, promise me that you will save him from his foolishness." Regulus begged.**

**"I swear it." Lucius stated. The vision faded.**

I lifted the globe, held it close and took a deep breath. "How many lives has have been ruined because of this stupid war?"

Salazar knelt beside me, "Siri? Can I see the Globe?" I looked to him, "I will guard it with my life." I sighed and handed it to him. He lifted and pasted back and forth in his hands. "It is real."

Remus shook his head, "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Because I couldn't let you remember." We turned to Lucius standing there with Dobby. He knelt down, "Siri Bell?"

I giggled and ran to him, he hugged me tightly. "Can we prove it?"

He chuckled, "Even after these years, still all about protecting everyone." He shook his head, "We can prove all of it but first you have to do what you have been researching since Harry's name came out of the cup."

I gasped as I pulled back, "How did you know?"

"The same way I knew you covered Harry with the Invisible Cloak when Petunia and Vernon came to visit Lily to demand her mother's jewelry." Lucius smiled. "Now, are you ready to protect your brother, once more?"

"Always." I nodded. "You have to hold Harry."

He nodded, stood and walked to Harry. "You must remain calm Lord Potter, I will never let my goddaughter be hurt but this must be done." Harry looked scared but nodded as Lucius placed his hands arms and held down. "Severus help me." Sev grabbed Harry's shoulders and nodded. "Okay, Bell."

"This will save Harry, Peter, you and Tom?" I asked, He nodded. I took a deep breath, "Godric, hold Salazar." Godric took Salazar by the arm, as he growled. "I, Siri Linda Potter-Griffindor, envoke the family blood clause of the Goblet of Fire.." Salazar roared and tried to get to be, "...and take my brother, Harry James Potter's, place in the Triwizard Tournament until it is complete." Harry fought against Lucius and Severus, "If I should die before the tournament is complete, the agreement will be met and not fall back on Harry James Potter. By my magic, so mote it be." I bright red light surrounded me and consumed me as I was lifted into the air, Harry felt himself be realised from the contract as I screamed out and fell to the floor.

Lucius let Harry go and ran to me. "Bell?" He lifted my head, I groaned. "Oh my beautiful Bella." He kissed my forehead. "Harry is safe, now we can protect the world from Albus."

"Pe...Peter." I groan.

"Yes, Peter will be there when you get there." Lucius whispered. He pulled me into his arm, "How do you feel?"

I giggle, "Insane. Family trait?"

Severus laughed, "Yes." He let go of Harry, who ran to me and attacked me in a giant hug.

"Why?" Harry demeaned.

I looked to Godric, who held Salazar. "Dec. 24th. The globe."

"If I let go of Sal, Harry and Lucius better move because he is coming for you." Godric stated, they moved away, Godric let him go and he was beside me in second lifting me into his arms, humming as he buried his face in my hair. Godric lifted the orb, repeating my words from earlier. "I whole heartedly swear that I will use my knowledge to better the world. December 24th, show me." The globe turned dark before pushing out a picture above it.

**Regulus walked into the Malfoy Manor, there beside Lucius and Peter was a livid Tom Riddle. He was throwing things, "This is maddness! I never made a Horcrux! I haven't murdered anyone! What is he thin... People actually believe this old fool?"**

**"Yes, my lord." Regulus stated, "Albus has everyone believing that you are a monster that wants the death of all Muggle borns and half bloods."**

**"What?! For the love of Merlin, I AM A HALF BLOOD!" Tom shouted. "This has gone on far enough, since Albus came to me at the orphanage he has been making the bad guy. Now I'll admit I set the snake free but I didn't it would attack the students, that was my fault. I went to tell the headmaster but suddenly I was being thanked for stopping Hagrid." Tom chuckled darkly. "How Albus convinced people to believe it Hagrid, I'll never know but I refused to be this... Dark Lord, Voldemort. I mean what lind of name is that? Peter, go protect the Potter's and thier children." Tom laughed, "I want to see that little princess grow up."**

**Peter smiled and nodded, "Yes, sir." Peter dissapeared.**

**"Luc, go tell Sirius and your mate to be careful around Albus, best warn Severus as well." Tom commented, Lucius smirked and dissapeared. "Regulus, we must out if that fool made anymore of those Horcruxes and distroy them."**

**"Yes, sir." Regulus nodded before the scene went black.**

"Holy shit!" Sirius shouted as everyone stood frozen.


End file.
